Two-faced
by Kakiage'Burger
Summary: 30 mesos comes in immense interest. 20 year old Evan could not help but to seek revenge. Somewhat Dark! Evan, and Yaoi.( Evan X Hiver) Read it at your own risk. And I apologize if I make any mistakes. Nevertheless, a short fic, and hope you guys like it 8'D


I: Identity

Of the pleasure and pains of childhood has been much written. Monsters, conceived from the sharp tongues of an adult, roamed the mind of a child; for they indoctrinate absolute obedience. Hands moulded the perfection, and painstakingly paved the way for the succeeding to adhere. It was a singular path where imaginations faced contempt, while cold, hard facts substantiated the concrete definition of success.

Second, presented rebellion; where a child, out of the impulse of steadfast curiosity, ventured over the written boundaries of ancient sins was selfishly buried. Skepticism inevitably sets in, as pages and pages of their lost childhood revealed themselves, in vociferous pleas for their owner to save them from despair. A certain form of unease gradually creeps in, their once fragile mind obliterating the overhanging foliages of artifice that concealed the long-forgotten truth.

Albeit knowing the truth, the budding were pertinently prone to fear- fear impelled from the stirring chasm of cruel reality. They opted for eternal denial, while a minimum percentage, noticed they were nothing but second-rate specimens of nature.

The perceiving hatred grew, meticulously abetted by anger, smite the path before them, finally constructing another; which predominantly leads to the doors of Hedonism.

A mere effigy, a fate Evan was shamelessly bludgeoned to submit; Phantasms of the past unfolded, on the clear surface of the mirror. A reflection, in which he presumed a tricked played by God, stood in shackled stubbornness; It boasted the man of absolute greatness, a man who constantly wore joyful countenance in confidence assurance in times of disorder.. and, most pertinently, a man whom he could never be; Freud, where Evan, himself, painfully and continually lived beneath his shadows.

His voice pieced out a melody, ironically mellifluous to the ears, weaved the atmosphere in undulating magnitude. Tresses of lustrous brown, lodged between his two fingers, was, without any particular compunction, had their fate sealed by the first snips of the scissors. In the dimming lights from the solitary candle, strands of hair fluttered down; the soft snipping noises, evincing the gurgles of creeping madness, maintained rhythm, refusing to cease until its dearest owner was satisfied.

The final movements brought satisfaction; His features, of a youthful 20 year old, finally bore no particular resemblance. His eyes glimmered shades of dull ocean, unlike Freud, who was perceived to have eyes of brilliant turquoise. They were never the same, no.. Evan's brow knitted to a frown, his vision canvassing circumspectly as his final affirmation. " We.. " his left hand sweeping the stray locks abreast to the desk, " are.. never the same, Freud. Am I— just an effigy of your existence? I.. beseech an answer.. " nails gingerly traced the enigmatic form, bitter from the world and its ironies.

Wisps of bangs, unlike its usual disorientated placement, now was displaced neatly to his left brow, a smirk of rising satisfaction crept to his lips, mumbling words seemingly incoherent to the ear,

_" Indeed, I deserve acknowledgement, as only Evan himself. "_

* * *

II: Madness

In this world and its unprecedented phenomena, death remained its reputation as an unspeakable topic. Over the dinner table, amidst the laughter and endless banter, it was an unofficial law to not mention the words relating to death. The unwritten rule weaved the gaiety of blissful ignorance, where one, gradually dislodged their mind from death.

Ignorance creates a sanguine environment, where one wished to indulge; A place where stands only equality, a place where promises eternal beauty and life. However, its fragile chains, wherein held the person, were easily broken upon the first callings of reality. Unable to withhold the sheer macabreness of earthy cruelty, it culminates hatred, eventually leading them to the cauldron of seething madness.

The repeated cycle of worship and death caused the brunette to succumb into rumination. What was his purpose? Eyes surveyed the mark imprinted on his hand; A seal of fate where he never asked for. Tracing the adept curves, the brunette averted his gaze, mind formulating philosophies of sheer abstractness.

Nebulous visages heisted his attention, memories of his numerous endeavors filling the unwavering silence.

Standing as a spectator, he could vaguely see a boy, recoiling in fear, as his hands, of diminishing courage, attempting to cleanse the conspicuous droplets of blood that tainted his attire. It was genuine fear, where no medication could even deaden the agonies the boy felt inside. Henceforth, was strewn to the cliff of insanity.

Devoid from hopes, the boy decided to create a shield, to protect those he genuinely cherished; The doors to euphoria was form, however, at the same time, had created darkness; _"In exchange for another, isn't it fairness..? " _To eliminate those whom he deems as a threat, to protect those whom adorns his world of bliss, was an obligation Evan willingly abided; For mir, for Queen Cygnus, for recognition, it was an exchange not to be missed.

His sanity.. for peace. It's a fair deal.. no?

* * *

III: Revenge

Reviewing the fragmented encounters of his youth, there was one man whom his mind refuse to forget; waves of the past incurred hatred, to this very man, in the name of Hiver.

An unduly name, for a wretch soul like him, the first mentioned of that name invoked fury, where Evan wished to convey it by throttling that man to death. His deeds could never be reprieved, even with God's grace, he will seek exact revenge.

The incessant giggles of requited hate came into perfect coalescence with the grist of laboured breathing. Hands, fired with impious courage, scant in gentleness, ripped the man's trousers to his knees, eyes sickeningly admiring the unduly bulge between his thighs. The dragon master posed a profound smirk,, where menace gushed out like lava.

" Ahh.. How.. vulnerable, Hiver. To our encounter 7 years ago, I expected more "he chuckled derisively, hands widening the gaps of the hapless man's thigh.

In absolute defiance towards his unwavering stubbornness, the elder man gasped, out of the impulse of rapture, his head ensconced against the concrete surface of the wall, " You—brat. How dare you – "

"Hmn, your territory? " Evan interjected, whilst administering bites against Hiver's neck, where laid in unwholesome pattern, spelling his inscrutable wrath of his unforgettable past, " unfortunately, 30 mesos.. comes with immense interest " fingertips, in haughty wave of adept articulation, teased the abused skin; just against his nuque.

Hiver heaved in air, his mind growing circumspectly conscious towards his accursed fate; Beady eyes observed the brunette behind his shades, enthralled yet, plagued by a odd morsel of intimidation. His lips gapped open, for shuddering touches of diabolic relish teased the tip of his erected manhood. The moan escaped faster before he could prevent; its intonation ended with a peculiar twitch, it tickled the air of decadence, where by made Mir quiver with fear. The creature looked away in solid compunction, but his attention was forcibly pulled to direct focus upon the stern words slipping from his master's mouth,

" Do not look away, Mir " he spoke in well-rehearsed articulation, rhythm then falling on the vein of musing, " for this is a lesson you must learn. "

With the dragon's apprehension disregarded, nails scraped the frail layer of skin in instantaneous ruggedness, taking shameless pride upon the oozing streaks of crimson dampening his victim's skin. Hiver's mind spun in noxious combination of fear and humiliation, wrist in deaden struggle, for his plight promised no other escape. Maddening shock, imbued with anger blazed conspicuously behind those pair of shades as the brunette, in usage of his fingertips cleaned the thickening texture of blood with mocking gentleness, " That.. you learn to remember and return favours "

" In exact amount, " Evan traced words of twisted quality, with no other use of ink, but his nemesis blood. Against the blistered, concrete walls, it perfectly weaving the word, " Fool. "

Blood vessels pounded with incessant urge to elude Evan's grip, however, the underlying grist of hidden lust and ponder resulted paralyzation Toes curled in, the sickening part of his mind indulging in pleasure piqued by the brunette's quick work of his hands. Precum leaked from the tip, helplessly, in scant forms of modesty enhanced gross promiscuity, where Evan grunted in censure.

" I don't recall giving any particular consent for release, Hiver. " his index finger pressing the lip of the elder's manhood, obscuring the path of impending ejaculation.

" Nhgh—to think you possess such audacity to go against my turf, dear-righteous Evan" words, now bearing coherence responded to the brunette's notion.

" Pfft. Without any particular forms of effort, I don't see what courage is needed. A mere cowardice like you is a feat to handle, " shades of dull ocean glimmered repressed anger; where none dared to estimate, " You fear surrendering, don't you? " Evan's voice lowered several octaves, radiating distinct, malignant hatred, " Running away for 7 full years, you're unmistakably a hassle to handle. "

" Fret not, " his tongue invoked searing pain against the man's fresh wounds; the warmth of saliva sending direct pain akin to acidity, cutting all forms of potential resistance, " I'll make it quick and pleasurable, just so an old dog like you can withstand "

" I wished no hostility, but only sensible talk.. " he resumed, in sickening bliss of a saint, idyllic peace provoking tightened intensity,

_" Just kidding"_

Hot breath hovered closely about Hiver's neck, where the man instinctively bit against his tongue, in pure intent to save himself from any possible humiliation. Incisive remarks obliterated the man's ability to rebut, muscles clenched in substantiated astonishment upon the first forceful sensation impaling his entrance. The grey-headed man said nothing, gracing only an audible scream of pain that acutely seized his mind. The back of his skull pressed itself with pressure, his canal muscles forming a tight barrier around the rigidity sheathed that in. Evan's eyes curved to a sly smile, wisps of trimmed hair sweeping neatly to the side, " Ahh.. " he escaped a grunt of satisfaction, for dominance embarked absolute victory, " How tense.. even for a man of your age "

Swiftly, his lithe finger hooked the bridge of Hiver's shade, before the man could retaliate, his shades were blatantly tossed aside, leaving him twice as conscious. A rasp voice shrieked at the maddened agony as they finally made full eye contact. Lustrous shades of ancient brown met the ones of youthful blue; evincing tempestuous triumph, Evan locked his glare, albeit not losing rhythm. Each thrust against Hiver's prostate, send jolts of pleasure, voraciously shredding the last of his soberness. Eyes dilated in thickening desire as he coarsely implored release. But, to meet in unanimous rejection. Two fingers parted his lips, assuming their role as a gag to cease those disgusting calls for more.

Evan stole a glimpse, of mirror that stood before him. Beads of perspiration dribbled down his features, while his lips taking semblance of a genial smile; Was it Freud that see still see—No. Never.

For that man never radiated as much malice as Evan did now. The form now projected abhorrently clear, wherein boasts a man of scant mercy. Who was he? Frustration converted themselves to ruggedness; ears disregarding the others surplus pleas to halt.

In tauting deliberation, he ventured in unleashed virtuosity, his manhood pressing mercilessly on the spot where he accurately derived as Hiver's Achilles' heel. His index finger which had been depriving the man's ability to ejaculate remained their position, lips curling to a snide smirk; taking joy in Hiver's tottering tolerance. Teasing kisses of rabid volatility laid in disarray against his abused nape, " How does it feel, dear General? How does it feel being stripped from your pride. "

" Bas—"

" Shush now. Your opinions are not needed. " Evan gathered distinct momentum, his tongue teasing the raw muscles of his wound, sending yet another spate of pain; that was soon converted to carnal desires.

His pelvis tingled in searing pain, manhood stood painfully erected, in vociferous pleas for release. Muffled moans finally became clear, as the brunette withdrew his fingers, placing his hand neatly against the wall for support. In on last delirious thrust, Evan released his seeds into the awaiting orifice. A heaved of momentary satisfaction was followed after, before, finally consenting the other to ejaculate.

" How sinful. Now with your eyes reflecting the unleashed desire you felt.. makes you twice as hateful " Evan spoke, with subtle hints of contempt.

In exhaustion, Hiver, with his hands bounded, reclined frailly backwards, thighs agape, semen dribbling out from his entrance. Specks of white, where was carelessly splattered over his abdomen left him biting his tongue in bitter realization that he was clearly at disadvantage.

Gracing petulant tosses of ripped clothes over Hiver's pelvis, Evan then zipped his pants, hands neatening the wrinkles of his robes. His vision canvassed the man in egregious arrogance, lips mumbling his last farewells,

_" Buonanotte, dearest General "_

Steps distanced from the looming edifice, Evan halted his steps. Hands wove the air in mystic patterns, as though inviting the fiendish to occur.

" Mir ' he spoke in exuded authority, " _you know what to do. I expect no hesitation. Now, set this place ablaze, and lay your hatred in ethereal peace " _

Taken aback, and as if struck helplessly unconscious, crackling sounds of combustion graced the end of the mighty edifice. Abhorrent shades of orange and yellow engulfed the place, in belligerence leading it to its demise.

* * *

IV: Two-faced.

The visages of Mir's memory transported him to the room of inscrutable horror; The man's screams, that man's struggle, left him helplessly deep in guilt. Indeed, he made his hatred for Hiver clear, and had banished his name to the hands of wrath. The dragon held corpulent silence, trailing two steps behind his master. Yellow orbs looked upon the brunette's figure, formulating the potential possibilities behind the menace he earlier felt, however to be left in barren knowledge.

_Was those 7 years a mere farce, Master ? _

The sudden realization zapped the creature by the mind, leaving his dry, hollow and bitter, regarding the rigid fact that his understanding towards his master was.. far below scant. The eyes of menace, by far, sources were unknown, frazzled his nerves.

" Mir.. " Evan ceased his steps, taking pertinent notice towards Mir's uncertainty, " Are you okay? " his looks, from the trance of tyrannous to magnanimity upon the hands of opportunity, sent tremors of genuine intimidation.

Fear that even a colossal creature like him dared not recall or interpret. He plodded backwards, inching away from Evan's touch in underlying reluctance. Gracing a frown of typical concern, the brunette withdrew his hand, widening its distance, " Mir.. " Evan begun tentatively, grist of guilt plaguing his eyes, " I apologize if I've intimidated you "

Gaining the slightest form of assurance, the dragon, in silence, succumbed to his touch, " I.. understand, master "

" _Knowing that, I'm assured." _

Like a two-sided coin that validates the philosophies of Good and Evil, the brunette bore two extremes points of himself; With the first, of utmost geniality towards those he cherished, while… the unspeakable latter, smite those he deems as a threat.

An unwanted fate, his unappeased thirst for answers, the seraphic existence in the name of Love, paved a path of no return. A noxious equation, where people were more incline to reprove than sympathize, bore a man of split personalities, where he blindly seeks barriers of security to those he cherished, be it real or imagine, wrote his eminent fate.

Two-faced, spells the name, Evan.

-End-


End file.
